


Cliffedge

by vampiricrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: I know. Day and night cannot coexist. For us to have walked together up until this point is unnatural.We can’t always be together. One day we’ll have to say goodbye to each other.Unlike Onii-chan, I don’t have the magic, the ability to hold onto the person I love for eternity, after all.If I always stay close to him, I’ll become a nuisance to Maakun.





	Cliffedge

**Author's Note:**

> ^ yeah thats a qquote from band ensemble lmao

_ I know. Day and night cannot coexist. For us to have walked together up until this point is unnatural. _

_ We can’t always be together. One day we’ll have to say goodbye to each other. _

_ Unlike Onii-chan, I don’t have the magic, the ability to hold onto the person I love for eternity, after all. _

_ If I always stay close to him, I’ll become a nuisance to Maakun. _

Ritsu always knew this. A vampire can’t have a life companion, and as Rei had said to him, he had inherited all the families weaknesses, so even if he fought with all his strength, there was no way he could keep Mao with him until the end.  
No matter how much he had tried to pull himself out of the hole he dug himself into, the emotion known as ‘love’ had kept him, and this is his consequence, watching him shine brighter than ever, just without him.   


Though, he doesn’t regret meeting him. He’ll never forget the emotions Mao introduced him to. Without him, he wouldn’t have learned how happiness felt, how love felt, how excitement felt. Ritsu hopes that one day Mao can find someone who made him as happy as he made him. Ritsu wasn’t that person for him. 

It’s a shame. Ritsu always believed Mao was his soulmate, but clearly Mao never thought Ritsu was his. Clearly, such a gross vampire could never have a human lover.   
Mao was his one and only love, and he’s willing to accept the punishment of eternal solitude after falling for a human. 

The King returned, and since they had lasted so long with 4 out of 5 members, he believes they can live long without him. Many other students were more fitting in Knights, such prestigious unit, all the members with deep wounds that overlapped each others pain.   
  
One day, Ritsu stopped attending school.   
  
He left his house in the dead of night, shattering his phone on the way out, leaving without any money, food, or anything to guarantee a survival longer than just a few days.   
The thought of leaving a note or a message was so tiring to him, and he was already beyond exhaustion, so he chose to leave without a word.   
Besides, if he did say something about his thoughts at the time, his mindset, or his plans, he thinks his comrades would try to help.   
  
How pitiful.   
Ritsu had pushed everyone who loved him away, never believing they truly loved him in the first place.   
Nacchan, Secchan, Suuchan, Ousama, Anija,   
**Maakun.**   
Though he regretted it, he doesn’t think there’s a way out of this. Perhaps if he just told them about this in the first place, he wouldn’t be in this position, sitting on the edge of a cliff, his legs swinging. It’s too late for regrets, though.

“Ritsu!”  
An all too familiar voice.   
He doesn’t turn, opting to look out into the darkness. It’s been a day since he ran away, he thinks. The track of time is different when you’re so far into a daze. 

“Ritsu..?” He asks again, voice scared yet confident, a step forward, another step. Ritsu’s legs swung quicker, his feet hitting against the rock.   
A tired laugh from Ritsu, leaning forward, body dangerously close to crashing down into the river of stone beneath him, and with the most stable voice he could muster, “Of course you could find me. You’re Maakun, of course you could.”   
“Ritsu, please…”   
  
To be honest, Ritsu doesn’t know if Mao is there or not. He doesn’t know if his brain is making up delusions to comfort him, or if it’s his imagination. Regardless, he doesn’t intend on giving up on this.   
Mao swallowed down a voice crack. If Ritsu isn’t strong enough to move away from the edge, Mao would have to be strong enough for the both of them.   
  
A sudden movement, and Ritsu is standing up, facing Mao.   
Mao looked almost as broken as him, hair tousled out of his hair clip, still in his school uniform.   
“Thank you, Isara.” Ritsu said, smiling. Despite the situation he was in, he was still smiling.   
Mao shook his head, a broken sob escaping his throat, “Don’t call me that. Ritchan…”   
“Thank you. For everything.”   
Mao swallowed, his hand reaching out, "Ritsu, I-"  
  
Mao couldn’t reach quick enough, and he had to watch as his childhood friend was thrown to the ground by gravity.   
He wishes he could stay there, laying on the grass, hands grasped onto where his friend was just a minute ago. He wishes he would have reached quicker, he wishes he could’ve just degraded into the dirt.   
  
His phone had tumbled out on the floor, and something morbid in his mind wanted him to look down, double check if what had just happened was real, and that everything wasn’t just taken from him in one fell swoop.   
Despite his brain screaming at him to look away, call the police, call **anyone**, he looks down.   
A mangled body reaches his eyes, and he heaves.   
But there’s nothing for him to throw up. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry  
(mao was gonna say "i love you"


End file.
